What Happens In The Dark
by JUJUChick16
Summary: What happens in the dark at Hogwarts? short summary but I can't summarize this story you just have to read it!


Hogwarts held many secrets, as did the very secretive professors themselves. Students through the years wondered what, no more like who were the professors that taught them. The thing is students never care to realize what is done in the dark should stay in the dark, especially when the Gryffindors would talk of there stern professor and head of house Minerva McGonagall.

"She is a virgin, who would want to have sex with that." Ron stated the one night as the entire Gryffindor house sat in the common room, everyone laughed at this and agreed.

"That is ridiculous, Ronald." Hermione replied causing everyone to stop laughing.

"Really, come on she never leaves and there has never been a mention of a Mr. McGonagall. She is a virgin spinster; she probably doesn't even have an emotional bone in her body, asexual that one is." Again laughter, this time though Hermione stood up and slapped him. All laughing stopped again and complete and utter silence filled the common room.

"Ronald Weasley you are a no good prat, you don't have any right to make comments like that about someone you don't know. Especially, someone like Minerva McGonagall. Who could kick your bloody ass in a second. That is why I turned you down, Ron you are nothing but a pathetic and always have been!" Hermione walked away from the crowd and out of Gryffindor tower, her legs and feet carrying her to the rooms of none other than Minerva McGonagall. She said the password to the portrait and walked to the door on the other end; she knocked rapidly and prayed the woman was there.

The door swung open immediately, revealing the older woman in a nightgown that no one would have thought the stern woman would wear. It was of course emerald green, but it was silky and rather short to where it was above the knee, it left little to the imagination. Hermione instantly felt heat rush through out her body; Minerva stepped away from the door, which told the young woman to enter. Walking into the cozy sitting room Hermione went straight to the couch and sat down, Minerva walked up and placed a glass of wine in the woman's hands and sat down beside her.

"What is wrong, my dear?" Minerva knew something was troubling the younger woman since she was much earlier than they had planned, she sat and waited for the woman to reply.

"Ron, he is such a bloody prat!" She took a decent gulp of the wine, stood up, and began pacing in front of the fireplace. "I mean I can't believe people think me and him should be together, he is such an idiot. I am the greatest witch of my age and they think I should be with that imbecile, sure he is one of my best friends but that doesn't mean I think he is intelligent."

"What was he saying to get you so…riled up?" The older woman was getting curious now as she set her glass down and leaned forward.

"The git was saying you had no emotion, and were a virgin spinster I mean really! He doesn't even know you!" Hermione downed the rest of the glass and began to pace again. "He has no right; he talks without thinking especially about those he doesn't know!" She was seething now as she put the glass down and began pacing more and clenching her fists, Minerva stood up, went to the woman, took a hold of her, and ran her hands up and down Hermione's arms.

"Don't worry about it, like you just said he doesn't know me and that he is a prat. So why should you let his words get to you." She began to sooth.

"He was insulting you." Their eyes connected showing more than either one could say, the older woman smiled and took a hold of Hermione's hands and kissed each one. Slowly, she began to lead Hermione to her bedroom.

"Thank you for defending me, Love." Minerva whispered into Hermione's ear, which sent shivers down her body; slowly the two kissed each other, which soon turned into a heated passionate kiss as hands wondered.

"Can we not talk about that anymore?" Hermione panted as Minerva began to kiss her neck and touch her sensitive chest.

"As you wish, and to think they all think I'm a virgin spinster." The two laughed breathless and closed the door, letting things that happen in the dark stay there.


End file.
